


you liked me because I was blue

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Series: blooming day [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, art student Hyungwon, rated for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Everyone has flowers growing among their hair. These flowers express more than Hyungwon can hope to conceal and most of the time he hates it, but sometimes, it's not so bad.





	you liked me because I was blue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this prompt was super interesting and I just knew I had to write it. I can't seem to find the original post with the prompt, but when I do I'll edit this note and add it in! 
> 
> enjoy ♡

“Stop moving so much,” Hyungwon murmured, eyes flitting up to where Minhyuk was sitting.

“I can’t help it,” Minhyuk whined, wiggling his socked toes. “My legs are falling asleep!”

Hyungwon huffed, choosing not to reply, and turned back to his sketchbook. He was so close to finishing his project, his nth portrait of Minhyuk, but as always, the blond boy had to make his life difficult.

“My head itches,” Minhyuk continued in the same high-pitched nasal voice that he knew was annoying.

Hyungwon sighed, ignoring him once again. Pushing a strand of pink hair out of his eyes and dusting a few petals off his page, he went back to shading the curves of Minhyuk’s face.

Peering up at his face again, he noticed Minhyuk’s flowers, nestled in his blond strands of hair, were beginning to turn grey. He knew he really had to hurry up now, because the second they turned white, he would become insufferable.

“I'm almost done, I swear,” Hyungwon reassured him in a hushed voice. He hastily finished the shading around his nose - he could go back to it later - and took one last look over before scribbling the date at the bottom. “Okay, you can go.”

Minhyuk leapt to his feet, crossing the small bedroom quickly to look at the finished product.

“I love it.” He grinned.

“Of course you do, it's your face,” Hyungwon quipped, but he knew Minhyuk could see through him, even without the flowers turning pink atop his own head. 

“I mean it though. I really do love it,” Minhyuk insisted, looking away from the drawing to face his friend.

Hyungwon murmured a thank you before looking away. “I really love  _ you, _ ” were the words on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't exactly say that. He couldn't let Minhyuk know.

“Your flowers have been purple this whole time,” Minhyuk commented. “Usually they turn as pink as your hair when I compliment your art.”

Purple. Love. Of course his flowers would rat him out. It wouldn’t be the first time they turned, but it was the first time Minhyuk had ever pointed them out. The boy was usually clueless.

“Pink is close to purple, they’re just transitioning from their usual blue,” Hyungwon defended, still not meeting Minhyuk’s gaze. Instead he got up to put his sketchbook away and headed into the kitchen, Minhyuk right at his heels.

“Now they’re pink again.”

“Yes Minhyuk, thank you for the play-by-play. Do you want tea?” Hyungwon chanced a glance up at him to see him nodding. “What kind?”

“Green tea.”

Hyungwon hummed in response, busying himself with putting the kettle to boil and taking out the tea bags, a process that didn’t take very long, unfortunately for him.

“You know, I’ve never seen your flowers turning purple,” Minhyuk commented, and Hyungwon sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. “They’re usually just blue. Or like, that kind of blue-green colour, cause you’re just perpetually annoyed.”

“I think that’s the effect  _ you _ have on me, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon responded with a weary sigh. He turned to face the other boy, who had taken a seat at the kitchen counter between the two of them, and placed the cups down before stepping around the counter to sit down next to him.  

Minhyuk grinned at Hyungwon, taking one of the cups and bringing it up to his lips immediately. “At least I get some sort of reaction.”

Hyungwon hummed. “That’s nothing to be proud of.”

“Sure it is,” Minhyuk insisted. “You’re always unimpressed by things. I like that I can bring  _ some _ emotion out of you, even if that entails you being annoyed at me.”

The pink-haired man scoffed but didn’t say anything more. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, sipping their tea, but silence never lasts very long when Minhyuk is around.

“What does purple mean?” Minhyuk asked curiously.

Hyungwon choked on his tea. “Uh,” he tried to find some obscure emotion, something Minhyuk wouldn’t question, but it was hard to focus with him rubbing his back soothingly as he spluttered. “I don’t know.”

Minhyuk’s hand on his back stilled for a second then smacked him. “You don’t know? That’s not possible.”

With a frown, Hyungwon shoved his friend just enough that he almost fell off the tall chair. “Fuck you, Min.”

“Why won’t you tell me what it means?” Minhyuk whined, nudging Hyungwon. 

“Because I don’t know!” Hyungwon sighed in exasperation for what felt like the fifth time in the past half-hour. “I don’t know what purple means.”

“You know I don’t believe you, right?” Minhyuk said before pulling his phone out of his front pocket. “I’m gonna ask Kihyun.”

“Why would Kihyun know?” Hyungwon scoffed. He brought his cup back up to his mouth to give himself something to do.

“He’s known you for ages. He’ll know.”

Hyungwon thought about it for a moment, then his eyes widened. Shit, Minhyuk was right, Kihyun had been with him through his high school days.  _ Kihyun would know.  _ Quickly putting his cup down, Hyungwon attempted to swipe the phone out of Minhyuk’s hand, but it was all to no avail.

“Hey! I sent it already, there’s nothing you can do!” Minhyuk laughed, but quickly dashed off his seat and away when Hyungwon tried to lunge for him again. “You’re so rude,” he whined, cowering behind the couch.

Hyungwon just shook his head, willing his face - and flowers - not to turn pink. The last thing he needed was for Minhyuk to find out that he was embarrassed right before finding out the meaning of the purple flowers. 

A moment later, Minhyuk’s phone beeped, an annoying noise that he set especially for Kihyun, and he gasped excitedly. “He replied!” he exclaimed. Hyungwon didn’t dare turn around to look at him as he opened the text and found it out. 

Silence befell them once again but this time it wasn’t the comfortable kind. It was prickly and suffocating, and Hyungwon couldn’t do much more than sit there, hands picking at the cloth of his sweatpants in order to have  _ something _ to do.

When Minhyuk broke the silence, he did so in the least Minhyuk-like way. His voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, “Is it true?” 

Hyungwon nodded.

“Can you turn around?”

That was the last thing Hyungwon wanted to do, but he complied, spinning the chair around slowly so that he was facing his friend, standing at the other end of the room. With a deep inhale, he looked up, meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. They just looked at each other for a moment, the silence still engulfing them, but Hyungwon couldn't tell over the pounding of his heart, only worsening the longer he looked at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk’s gaze then shifted upwards and Hyungwon knew he was inspecting his flowers, his undoubtedly purple flowers. 

“Me?” Minhyuk asked, his voice still small when his eyes met Hyungwon’s once again.

Hyungwon shrugged. That question didn’t reveal anything about Minhyuk’s feelings, and he didn’t want to make an even bigger fool of himself than he already had.

“Idiot,” Minhyuk huffed. That snapped Hyungwon out of his mood and he was going to retort but then he noticed Minhyuk’s flowers. They were changing slowly, from yellow to blue, and Hyungwon knew very well what blue meant.

They were blue when he would be with his now-ex boyfriend. They were blue when he looked at his posters of his favourite bands and idols, hanging off each wall of his small bedroom. 

And apparently, they were blue when he looked at Hyungwon, too.

Hyungwon had a lot to say. He had a lot of emotions clutching and tugging at his heart, but he settles for “How the fuck did you manage to hide it so well?”

Minhyuk, clearly taken aback by Hyungwon’s question, just blinks slowly, unevenly, and Hyungwon knew his flowers were now a vivid purple, if the fondness blossoming in his ribcage was anything to go by. “What?” he finally said.

“You- The flowers. You hid it. How?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk shrugged, taking a step closer towards Hyungwon. “Maybe you just weren’t paying attention.”

“I guess not.” Hyungwon didn’t move, and Minhyuk sighed, crossing the room quickly. 

Within a second he was in front of Hyungwon, one hand on his cheek and the other on his knee. “I hope you’re paying attention now,” Minhyuk joked, giving Hyungwon a bright smile before leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡
> 
>  **edit:** here is some [ADORABLE fanart](https://ppprimary25.tumblr.com/post/179155175239/more-fanart-for-plastichearts-fic-check-it) for this fic!! I love it so much I'm shook
> 
>  
> 
> [LINK TO PART TWO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319087)
> 
>  
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
